Gestes Interdits
by Nicole Pavlovna
Summary: Oui, je sais, le titre craint... Slash AubreyBlakeney. Notre blondinet préféré va être victime d'un abus de pouvoir... Dédicacé à Gaeriel et Naera! [Fic abandonnée]
1. Gouffre

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, sauf l'histoire.

**Genre :** R !

**Bla bla de l'auteuse :** Alors en fait, j'ai totalement zappée le film. Tout le monde est vivant, Blakeney a deux bras, il fait beau les oiseaux chantent et… (_Vois que ses lectrices s'impatientent_) Oui bon en fait c'est un slash Blakeney/Aubrey… Avec notre petit bout de chou pas tellement consentant… Oui, je suis sadique, je sais.

**Dédicace :** A Gaeriel Palpatine qui m'a inspirée l'histoire grâce à sa review, et à Naera Ishikawa parce que c'est ma copine et qu'elle adore les slash… Bonne lecture les filles !

**Chapitre I**

**Gouffre**

William Blakeney se rua sur le pont, bousculant les quelques rares marins actifs sur le bateau à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Tous furent surpris de cette attitude, l'aspirant Blakeney étant d'habitude poli et très respectueux envers tout l'équipage. Il était donc surprenant que ce jeune garçon d'à peine quatorze ans saute sur le pont en plein milieu de la nuit, sans sa veste et son chapeau, son visage habituellement pâle devenu rouge et le souffle court.

La nuit était très chaude, c'est donc plus empourpré et suffoquant que jamais qu'il s'accrocha au bastingage, avant de cesser tout effort et de s'affaler lourdement sur le sol. Il poussa un gémissement de désespoir et se pris la tête dans les mains.

Il resta ainsi un moment, recroquevillé sur lui-même, ombre blanche diaphane dont on entr'apercevait dans l'obscurité nocturne que les vêtements blancs et les boucles blondes. Will prit de grandes inspirations, cherchant à calmer les battements affolés de son cœur. Il ne se souvenait pas s'être jamais senti aussi mal, avoir tant eu envie de crier, de hurler à la trahison…

Quand il sortit enfin le nez du refuge protecteur de ses bras, il s'adossa au bastingage, l'esprit embrumé et son regard bleu embué de larmes… Mon Dieu… Comment une telle chose avait-elle pu se produire ? S'il réfléchissait bien… Cela avait commencé quelques semaines auparavant…

**Et voilà, c'était juste pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance… Reviewez !!!**


	2. Retour en Arrière

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, sauf l'histoire.

**Genre :** R !

**Bla bla de l'auteuse :** Alors en fait, j'ai totalement zappée le film. Tout le monde est vivant, Blakeney a deux bras, il fait beau les oiseaux chantent et… (Vois que ses lectrices s'impatientent) Oui bon en fait c'est un slash Blakeney/Aubrey… Avec notre petit bout de chou pas tellement consentant… Oui, je suis sadique, je sais.

**Dédicace :** A Gaeriel Palpatine qui m'a inspirée l'histoire grâce à sa review, et à Naera Ishikawa parce que c'est ma copine et qu'elle adore les slash… Bonne lecture les filles !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

****

**Naera Ishikawa :** Hé hé… Ca fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas la seule sadique dans le secteur… En attendant ton retour, voilà la suite promise(que je te lirais peut-être à haute voix par téléphone pour que tu survives à trois semaines dans le sud…) !

**Yume623 :** Bonjour toi ! Contente de voir une nouvelle lectrice ! Bonne lecture pour la suite !

**Gaeriel Palpatine :** Qui appelle tu _femme _? (prend un air sévère) Si tu continues comme ça, je vais me sentir _obligée_ de te priver de slash… :p

**Chapitre II **

**Retour en Arrière…**

En réalité, Will ignorait depuis combien de temps le capitaine Aubrey avait un œil sur lui. Si ça se trouve, il avait des idées derrière la tête depuis le départ. Son père, Lord James Blakeney, était un des meilleurs amis du capitaine Aubrey. A sa mort, il lui avait demandé de veiller sur son fils, alors âgé de neuf ans, lorsqu'il s'engagerait dans la marine… Par le ciel… Savait-il déjà ce qu'il comptait alors faire de ce garçon si blond, si frêle, qu'il n'avait vu que deux fois ? Si c'était le cas, il n'avait rien laissé paraître… Ou tout du moins, Will n'avait rien vu… Jusqu'à cet après-midi là.

Will et le docteur Maturin étaient tous deux dans le 'cabinet médical' du docteur. L'amitié qui les liait tous les deux n'avait rien à voir avec la relation que Will avait jamais entretenu avec le capitaine Aubrey était presque un père de remplacement, aussi lointain et paternaliste que le défunt Lord Blakeney. Maturin était un mentor, presque un idéal… Comme lui, il était plutôt frêle, attendrissant, avec ses tâches de rousseur et ses lunettes qui lui donnaient malgré lui un air de premier de classe… Et c'était cela que Will désirait être… Et depuis son arrivée sur le 'Surprise', Maturin avait pris comme élève ce garçon vif et curieux, toujours à la recherche de savoir…

C'est donc lors d'une leçon de biologie _(NDA : quel hasard troublant…)_ qu'Aubrey avait débarqué sans crier gare. Bonden avait fait un faux mouvement à la barre et s'était coincé le bras dans la roue. Craignant de faire empirer l'état de son bras en le déplaçant, on préférait demander au médecin de se charger de le décoincer. Maturin laissa donc son protégé pour essayer de limiter les blessures du pauvre Bonden…

Après le départ du docteur, Will se replongea dans son livre sans noter que le capitaine était resté dans la cabine, assis dans l'ombre. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il nota sa présence.

« Vous êtes toujours là, Capitaine ?

-Oui, j'attends le professeur, c'est le lieutenant Pullings qui supervise pour le moment… »

Sans comprendre pourquoi, à partir de cet instant, Will se sentit mal à l'aise. Il sentait sans même le voir que le capitaine ne le quittait pas des yeux… Ca le rendait nerveux… Il sentit le soulagement s'emparer de lui quand le capitaine se leva et fit mine de partir, mais cette sensation fut de courte durée. En effet, le capitaine ne s'était levé que pour se rapprocher de lui et se plaça juste derrière le jeune garçon.

« Puis-je savoir ce que vous lisez de passionnant ? »

En disant cette phrase, il avait posé une main possessive sur l'épaule de Will, qui frissonna sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi il était dans un tel état. Après tout, le capitaine Aubrey était incapable de lui faire le moindre mal… N'est-ce pas ?

« Euh… bredouilla Will c'est sur la reproduction des insectes… » _(NDA : si, il y a des gens que ça intéresse…)_

Will déglutit en voyant le capitaine étirer ses lèvres en un sourire espiègle.

« La reproduction… Un sujet passionnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Une lueur de panique dû passer dans les prunelles claires du jeune aspirant, car le sourire du capitaine s'évanouit. Comme un gamin prit en faute, il se redressa et ôta vivement sa main de l'épaule du jeune garçon avant de reprendre contenance et de lancer d'un air le plus naturel possible :

« Bon, je crois que je vais quand même voir ce que le docteur Maturin fabrique… Bonne lecture, Blakeney… »

Et il sortit comme s'il avait le diable à ses trousses. Une fois seul, Will prit une grande inspiration. Bon Dieu, pourquoi se mettait-il dans cet état ? Pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se frotter l'épaule à l'endroit où Aubrey avait posé sa main. Il se toucha les joues et sentit qu'elles étaient brûlantes.

« Du calme, Will, du calme… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Après plusieurs minutes passée à se raisonner sur la bonne volonté du capitaine, c'est encore tremblant qu'il se replongea dans son livre, mais sans arrêter de se demander s'il y avait eu des sous-entendus dans la phrase du capitaine…

**MWAHAHA ! C'est tout pour le moment… Reviewez !**


	3. Se Taire

**IMPORTANT ****: J'écris –pour les vacances- sur un clavier ne possédant aucun accent et je suis obligée de m'en remettre a la bonne volonté de mon correcteur automatique. Ne faites donc pas trop attention a ces fautes… Merci !**

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, sauf l'histoire (pour une fois que je n'invente pas trois tonnes de personnages…).

**Genre :** R !

**Bla bla de l'auteuse :** Alors en fait, j'ai totalement zappé le film. Tout le monde est vivant, Blakeney a deux bras, il fait beau les oiseaux chantent et… _(Vois que ses lectrices s'impatientent)_ Oui bon en fait c'est un slash Blakeney/Aubrey. Et comme je n'aime pas Aubrey (bah ouais, il a envoyé Calamy a la mort et vous trouvez pas qu'il a une gueule de pervers ?), j'ai fait de lui une grosse brute perverse, sadique, avec pas grand-chose dans le crâne. Une boule de testostérone, quoi. Et une précision : mon délire sur les indiens est purement fantaisiste.

**Dédicace :** A Gaeriel Palpatine qui m'a inspirée l'histoire grâce à sa review, et à Naera Ishikawa parce que c'est ma copine et qu'elle adore les slash… Bonne lecture les filles !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Gaeriel Palpatine :** Oh merci ça me fait hyper plaisir ! T'inquiètes pas, je suis incapable d'imaginer Aubrey autrement que complètement pervers (d'ailleurs dans mon autre fic je suis obligée de me retenir… mais je vais un peu lâcher la bride dans quelques chapitres…)… Une tortue ? Je préfèrerais un chat… Bonne lecture !

**Yume623 :** Traumatis ? Blakeney ? T'as rien vu… Ca va être cent fois pire… MWAHAHA ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre III**

**Se Taire**

Blakeney n'en parla pas au docteur Maturin. Erreur fatale, pensa-t-il d'ailleurs plus tard. Cela aurait pu éviter le pire… Enfin peut-être… Il ne le saurait jamais. Toujours est-il qu'après cela, Will s'efforça, de façon plus ou moins inconsciente, d'éviter le capitaine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise en sa présence. Et toujours cette impression d'avoir été marqué de façon visible… Il se réveillait la nuit avec l'impression d'avoir été brûlé à l'épaule, la sensation que tout le monde ne voyait que ça, cette tache imaginaire… Mais ce n'est pas très grand, un bateau, et il était impossible d'éviter Aubrey éternellement… Et peu de temps après…

« Suivez-moi Blakeney ! » lança le capitaine en passant devant lui. Aussitôt, l'esprit du jeune garçon fonctionna à toute allure.

« Il ne te fera absolument rien, pensa-t-il, tu te racontes des histoires ; tu lis trop, mon pauvre William… »

Ils montèrent sur le pont et se dirigèrent vers le bastingage. Aubrey tendit une longue vue au jeune garçon et désigna du doigt un point sur l'horizon.

« Voyez-vous, Blakeney, sur la cote ? »

Will regarda par la longue-vue et aperçut sur le rivage des hommes, du moins il lui sembla que se fut des hommes, semblant danser sur le rivage.

« Qui sont ces gens ? demanda-t-il en oubliant complètement ses craintes des derniers jours.

-Des indiens.

-Ah oui, comme ceux que nous voyons parfois lors de nos ravitaillement… Qu'ont ceux la de particulièrement intéressant ?

-C'est leur danse, plus qu'eux-mêmes, qui a de l'intérêt. Les indiens ont d'étranges cérémonials, savez-vous ? Quand l'un d'entre deux meure, ils font une danse spécifique, quand il y a une naissance également.

-Et savez-vous pourquoi ceux-la dansent ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je vous l'avoue… »

Will ne s'était jamais intéressé aux indiens jusqu'ici. Il ne les croisait que quand le navire accostait, et encore… Mais tout son raisonnement scientifique parti soudain en fumée, et il sentit soudain les rouages de son esprit se bloquer. Aubrey avait posé a nouveau sa main sur son épaule. L'impression de brûlure, qui avait disparue un instant, revint aussitôt, plus forte encore. William déglutit difficilement. Il continua de regarder par la longue-vue, mais il ne se souciait plus que de ce qui se trouvait derrière lui. Que faisait Aubrey ? Donnait-il signe de départ ? Tout à coup, il sentit le souffle d'Aubrey dans son cou. Sans le voir, il savait que le capitaine avait rapproché son visage jusqu'à l'effleurer…

De nouveau, il paniqua. Son cœur s'emballa et sa respiration devint plus rapide. Son esprit ne pouvait plus penser qu'a cela.

_« Qu'il me lâche, par pitié Seigneur, faites qu'il me lâche, faites qu'il s'en aille… »_

Ses jambes devinrent faibles, il devina qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps debout si cela continuait. Il baissa sa longue-vue et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Tous les matelots étaient de l'autre coté du pont, et il y avait les voiles et les mats pour les dissimuler... Will essaya de faire mine de s'en aller, mais le capitaine le retint à sa place.

« Ne partez pas si vite, William… »

Jack posa sa main libre sur le ventre du jeune garçon et la fit remonter doucement sur sa poitrine. Il s'approcha encore et lâcha un léger soupir d'excitation. La proximité devint soudain insupportable pour Will qui se mit a trembler comme une feuille. Cette fois, il ne put se retenir de gémir a haute voix ce qu'il se répétait comme une prière depuis plusieurs minutes :

« Pitié, lâchez-moi… Je vous en supplie… »

Aubrey obéit. Will respira une grande bouffée d'air frais, mais le capitaine le fit se retourner. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, ils se fixèrent les yeux dans les yeux, mais la colère que le jeune garçon lut dans les yeux de son tortionnaire ne présageait rien de bon pour lui. Mais par chance…

« Capitaine ! »

C'était Calamy. Le blondinet se sentit alors une reconnaissance infinie pour le jeune lieutenant, son meilleur ami, qui lui apparaissait soudain comme un sauveur.

« Le lieutenant Pullings a besoin de vous a la poupe, monsieur, continua le jeune homme.

-J'y vais. »

Jack partit enfin. Quand Calamy vit son ami, pale comme un linge et encore sous le choc, il fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Will ? Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? »

William regarda son ami. Bien sur, Peter était comme un grand frère… Mais il ne le croirait jamais. Il vouait une trop grande admiration au capitaine.

« Ce n'est rien, répondit-il d'une voix blanche. Le mal de mer, sans doute.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, vous n'avez jamais eu le mal de mer.

-Ce n'est rien Peter. Je vous remercie de vous soucier de moi, mais ce n'est vraiment rien. »

Peter lui jeta un coup d'œil peu convaincu, mais il le laissa tranquille. Probablement pensa-t-il qu'il y aurait un meilleur moment pour lui demander ce qu'il y avait vraiment.

William pensa qu'il n'aurait jamais besoin de lui parler de tout cela. Il n'avait pas encore compris que tout ne faisait que commencer…

**Et voila ! Vous en voulez encore ? Alors reviewez ! (Je viens de relire le chapitre : c'est _moi_ qui ai écrit ça ?)**


	4. Insomnies

**IMPORTANT ****: J'écris –pour les vacances- sur un clavier ne possédant aucun accent et je suis obligée de m'en remettre a la bonne volonté de mon correcteur automatique. Ne faites donc pas trop attention a ces fautes… Merci !**

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, sauf l'histoire (pour une fois que je n'invente pas trois tonnes de personnages…).

**Genre :** R !

**Bla bla de l'auteuse :** Alors en fait, j'ai totalement zappé le film. Tout le monde est vivant, Blakeney a deux bras, il fait beau les oiseaux chantent et… _(Vois que ses lectrices s'impatientent)_ Oui bon en fait c'est un slash Blakeney/Aubrey. Et comme je n'aime pas Aubrey (bah ouais, il a envoyé Calamy a la mort et vous trouvez pas qu'il a une gueule de pervers ?), j'ai fait de lui une grosse brute perverse, sadique, avec pas grand-chose dans le crâne. Une boule de testostérone, quoi. Non, vraiment, je peux pas le voir.

**Dédicace :** A Gaeriel Palpatine qui m'a inspirée l'histoire grâce à sa review, et à Naera Ishikawa parce que c'est ma copine et qu'elle adore les slash… Bonne lecture les filles !

**Reponse a Gaeriel Palpatine :** Ouais, franchement, quel boulet cet Aubrey… Tu dois vraiment etre sacrement maso… Lol ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre IV**

**Insomnies**

Cette fois, l'évènement laissa des marques. Rien de visible, bien sur, mais des marques quand même… Et cela ne risquait pas de s'arranger, Aubrey multipliant les gestes caressants, aussi discrètement que possible, sans jamais se faire prendre sur le fait… Bien vite, Will ne trouva plus le sommeil. Il avait peur que le capitaine ne vienne quand il dorme… « Pour me faire quoi ? Quoi de plus ? » se demandait-il parfois. Il ne savait pas très bien, ses notions sur le sujet restaient relativement floues… Mais cela lui faisait peur… Les nuits blanches le fatiguèrent très vite. Comme un zombie, il errait sur le pont en obéissant tant bien que mal aux ordres qu'on lui donnait. Le seul sentiment qu'il semblait encore en état d'éprouver, c'était la peur panique qui envahissait son esprit des que le capitaine se trouvait a proximité de lui. Ce n'était pas une peur saine, comme celle qu'on peut avoir du noir ou des insectes. C'était quelque chose de physique et de douloureux… Quelque chose qui le poussa jusqu'au bout de ses forces…

Cela prit dix jours. Au bout de ce laps de temps, il ne tint plus, et un peu avant la nuit, il s'écroula. Tout simplement. Il tomba sur le pont, épuisé, sans force ni énergie pour se relever.

« Will, qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? demanda le lieutenant Calamy.

-Je… Je suis fatigué Peter… » lui murmura Blakeney dans un souffle.

Le jeune lieutenant appela à la ronde pour qu'on l'aide à transporter Will à l'infirmerie.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

« Vous n'êtes pas bien reluisant, remarqua Maturin. Vous êtes pale comme un linge et vos cernes touchent presque le sol. Vous devriez dormir plus.

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir…

-Vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ? Depuis quand ?

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mentit William. Ca doit faire un peu plus d'une semaine…

-Si ça fait une semaine que vous ne dormez pas, c'est normal que vous soyez dans cet état… Quelque chose vous tracasse en ce moment ?

-Non, non, rien ne me tracasse… »

A cet instant, la porte de la cabine s'ouvrit et le capitaine Aubrey entra. Aussitôt, le corps de William s'agita de légers tremblements.

« Alors, Lord Blakeney, ça ne va pas ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? »

William le regarda, extenué. Il semblait vraiment se préoccuper de savoir ce qui n'allait pas… Etait-ce un masque ? Ou n'avait-il pas conscience du calvaire qu'il lui faisait endurer ? Comment savoir ?

« Lord Blakeney souffre d'insomnie, répondit Maturin a sa place –ce dont Will lui fut très reconnaissant. Je pense qu'il a besoin de beaucoup de repos.

-Très bien, fit Aubrey en posant sa main sur le coup du jeune garçon de façon a pouvoir lui caresser la joue avec son pouce. J'espère que vous serez vite sur pied a nouveau… »

Il laissa sa main quelques instants sur la fine peau du visage de l'aspirant, puis il partit, laissant comme toujours Will au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

« Allongez-vous dans ce hamac, ordonna le docteur. Et vous feriez bien de dormir.

-Je ne peux pas dormir… »

Maturin soupira et enleva ses lunettes.

« Il faudra bien, Will. Qu'est-ce qui vous empêche de trouver le sommeil…

-Je vous l'ai dit, je n'en sais rien… »

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, mais cette fois ce fut Calamy qui pénétra dans la petite pièce.

« Venez, Calamy, fit Maturin. Vous allez veiller sur votre ami (chuchotant, il ajouta :), peut-être vous fera-t-il des confessions qu'il refuse de me faire… »

Saisissant a demi-mot les intentions du docteur, Peter acquiesça. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, il s'assit au chevet de son ami.

« Vous pouvez vous flatter de m'avoir collé une sacrée frousse, fit-il avec un sourire moqueur. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

-Le docteur dit que c'est a cause de mes insomnies.

-Quelles insomnies ?

-Je ne dors pas bien, en ce moment.

-Pourquoi ? »

Cela faisait trois fois qu'on lui posait la question, et pour la première fois il laissa pointer un peu de vérit :

« Parce que… J'ai peur…

-Peur ? Mais vous n'avez pas de quoi avoir peur !

-Oh si, Peter… »

Sa voix commença peu a peu a se déformer sous l'effet de l'émotion.

« Je ne peux pas tout vous expliquer, Peter… Mais j'ai très peur vous savez… J'ai tellement, tellement peur… »

Il s'accrocha de toutes ses forces au hamac. S'en apercevant, le lieutenant lui prit la main et grimaça. William lui broyait littéralement les os.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez rester, cette nuit ? Pour veiller sur moi ?

-Euh… Oui, bien sur… balbutia Peter prit au dépourvu.

-Merci… »

Serrant toujours la main de son ami, il ferma les yeux. Son épuisement était tel qu'il ne mit en fin de compte que quelques minutes a sombrer dans le sommeil, la présence rassurante de son ami apaisant ses craintes.

Contemplant Will endormit, Peter se senti soudain tout drôle… Il réalisa que Will était encore très jeune et encore plein des grâces de l'enfance… Ses boucles blondes retombaient gracieusement sur son front pale, sa douce respiration le faisait paraître si paisible… Si calme… Ces choses qui lui faisaient peur n'existait probablement pas la ou il s'était évade...

Peter posa sa tête en face de celle du jeune garçon et ferma les yeux avant de s'assoupir à son tour.

Cette nuit la fut paisible pour les deux garçons, leurs mains toujours jointes…

**Le prochain chapitre sera plus hard, mais celui-la me plait bien comme ça… Reviewez !**


	5. Chantage

**Disclaimer :** Rien est à moi, sauf l'histoire (pour une fois que je n'invente pas trois tonnes de personnages…).

**Genre :** R !

**Bla bla de l'auteuse :** Alors en fait, j'ai totalement zappé le film. Tout le monde est vivant, Blakeney a deux bras, il fait beau les oiseaux chantent et… _(Vois que ses lectrices s'impatientent)_ Oui bon en fait c'est un slash Blakeney/Aubrey. Et comme je n'aime pas Aubrey (bah ouais, il a envoyé Calamy a la mort et vous trouvez pas qu'il a une gueule de pervers ?), j'ai fait de lui une grosse brute perverse, sadique, avec pas grand-chose dans le crâne. Une boule de testostérone, quoi. Non, vraiment, je peux pas le voir. Au fait, j'ai retrouvé mon clavier !!!

**Dédicace :** A Gaeriel Palpatine qui m'a inspirée l'histoire grâce à sa review, et à Naera Ishikawa parce que c'est ma copine et qu'elle adore les slash… Bonne lecture les filles !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Gaeriel Palpatine :** Faut VRAIMENT que je trouve le livre… Lol ! Bises !

**Tarahiriel :** Merci de me faire de la pub et contente que tu sois de retour !

**Naera Ishikawa :** Blakeney/Calamy ? Mouais.... Ca sonne un peu comme Maturin/Blakeney, platonique… Moins intéressant… Lol ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre V**

**Le Chantage**

Quand Will se réveilla le lendemain matin, ce fut dans la même position, son visage en face de celui de Peter et sa main dans la sienne. Ces moments de calme et de sérénité avaient été suffisamment rares ces derniers jours pour qu'il désire en profiter… Il n'était pas encore cinq heures et demie ; il lui restait donc encore un long moment de repos devant lui… Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait…

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. C'était Aubrey _(NDA : mouais… Pas très surprenant, hein ?)_. Peter se réveilla en sursaut, tandis que le jeune garçon rouvrait ses yeux bleus embrumés de sommeil et se redressait un peu sur son hamac. Le capitaine jeta un coup d'œil sévère au lieutenant et lui intima d'un ton sec l'ordre de sortir. Bien que surpris par le l'attitude froide de son supérieur, Peter était un lieutenant bien trop respectueux de la hiérarchie pour songer à désobéir. Il s'exécuta donc, laissant derrière lui un William mortifié.

« Je vous avoue, Lord Blakeney, que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

Will fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas où le capitaine voulait en venir.

« Excusez-moi, capitaine, j'avoue ne pas vous suivre, dit-il d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne m'imaginais pas que Calamy et vous… »

Le jeune aspirant ouvrit de grands yeux où se mêlaient surprise, crainte et indignation. Comment le capitaine osait-il soupçonner Peter d'avoir le même mode de penser vicieux et déplacé que lui ? A moins que pour lui ce genre de choses ne soient considérés comme allant de soi…

« Mais… Mais non, bredouilla Will. Nous ne… »

Il déglutit avec peine. Il n'osait pas formuler ce qui lui venait à l'esprit.

« Et vous vous croyez convaincant, peut-être ? Et dire… »

Il se rapprocha, se redressant de toute sa carrure, un air menaçant dans le regard. Will commença à paniquer ; il aurait aimé reculer, malheureusement sa position –avachi dans un hamac- ne se prêtait pas à cette manœuvre.

« Et dire que vous jouez la vierge effarouchée dès que je vous approche… » reprit le capitaine avec un sourire torve.

Will sauta du lit et essaya de courir vers la porte. Malheureusement, Aubrey était trop massif et avait de trop bon réflexe pour lui laisser la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Le jeune garçon ne put réprimer un cri étouffé en sentant le contact des mains d'Aubrey sur sa peau. Il se débattit, mais même avec la peur qui décuplait ses forces, il était très loin de faire le poids contre cet homme qui le dominait de quarante bon centimètres et de plusieurs dizaines de kilos _(NDA : bah ouais l'un c'est un poids lourd l'autre un poids mouche… Désolée les JO déteignent…)_. Le capitaine le souleva sans peine du sol et le colla contre le mur. La tête de Will cogna contre la cloison de bois avec un choc sourd qui le laissa légèrement sonné.

« Ecoutez-moi bien, Blakeney, je peux parfaitement révéler à tout le monde ce qui se passe entre Calamy et vous… »

Ce fut le déclic pour William. Il voulait le faire chanter en le menaçant d'un délit imaginaire… Il savait parfaitement que c'était faux, mais il n'hésiterai pas à le dire… Sauf si…

« … Mais je peux tout aussi bien me taire. »

Il fit glisser l'une de ses main le long de la poitrine du jeune garçon jusqu'à atteindre son entrejambe. William gémit.

« Mais pour cela… »

Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres de celui, crispé, de Will.

« Il va falloir être gentil… » acheva-t-il dans un souffle.

Et il l'embrassa violemment. Cette fois, Will comprit qu'il n'avait aucune chance d'échapper au capitaine.

**L'étau se referme… Reviewez !**


End file.
